We All Die 1 Day
by Baseball Commish
Summary: people don't take the senshi seriously....they better believe the Hype is Real!


I don't own a damn thing  
  
Usagi:  
S-S-Sailor Senshi, you better believe the hype is real...  
  
'Yeah! Yeah! Shots to Setsuna, Shingo, and Mamo-Chan!...  
  
Hotaru:  
Youmaz know what i'm about out here  
I don't toot my own horn cause i don't have to  
You can run your own mouth, i don't care  
If you get too close i'm gon' clap you  
it's too real out here, to be scared  
A real girl gon' do whatever she has to  
A girl is the last thing you should fear  
Them hoes sit on the ground unless they catch you  
We all die 1 day...  
  
Michiru:  
Bitches, when i step up in the bar, youmas wanna look  
Like you muthafuckas got Michiru Kaiou shook  
Like i'ma stand here as a woman  
and let some punk-ass funny lookin youma get the upper hand  
I got issues... got no time  
Kill punks than more girls moms  
Beatin up clubs and destroy punk's rides  
Everybody runnin' for they muthafuckin lives  
Tough Club huh? we leave early  
Cock back Ruka, your eyes fade  
your gray brain meet tokyo city pave  
Your nervous system still twitch on Days; these  
ho's and animals, Ho's get merked  
don't ever let a bitch tell you dicks don't hurt  
don't ever let a bitch tell you 'play the street hard'  
Trust in Kami cuz you's about to have a bullet scar  
I don't give a fuck where you from, who you be with  
Keep this a secret, right by your nuts  
a deep submerge that'll lite youmas up  
and Five-O make me not give a fuck  
  
Hotaru:  
But as long as i'm here i'm gonna snap necks  
And make my glaive longer than Mamoru's dick  
Depression'll make ya ass bet  
My words touch youmas in death, make them wanna finish they last sentence  
They say you live by the sword, you die by the next person's sword  
if thats the case, then get a bigger one  
You dont think i pack the power cuz i'm out the hood  
that's a stereotype, like everybody that's evil can kill  
i'm in a black shirt, the fabric is done  
got rings like Rei, Ami, Ruka and them  
I'm out in Juuban in a pan where the Senshi from  
Living poor established 'til the bread'll come  
I'm in the clouds, you don't see me on a train  
I travel last class, you even got a TV on your plane  
ssh, be easy on my name  
cuz i aint goin bank n forth  
from Juuban the heat is on  
  
Hotaru:  
Youmaz know what i'm about out here  
I don't toot my own horn cause i don't have to  
You can run your own mouth, i don't care  
If you get too close i'm gon' clap you  
it's too real out here, to be scared  
A real girl gon' do whatever she has to  
A girl is the last thing you should fear  
Them hoes sit on the ground unless they catch you  
We all die 1 day...  
  
Usagi:  
We gon' bring it to anybody who want it  
you want it? you gon' get it  
Name 'em and we gon' hit 'em  
chew 'em up and spit 'em out  
too much venom  
and if you roll wit em  
we gon' fuck you up wit 'em  
i got too much momentum  
movin in my direction to lose  
my tiara'll explode as soon as you go to step in it *BOOM!*  
You know how we do it when we do how we do it  
and we come through,Usagi,R-E-I and Ami we all move  
like assasins,shirt fukus and gloves  
consider this as a warning, disaster comes  
faster than you can react to it, just ask Breyl  
we are playas, fuck your little bitch as up  
We are not killas, my folks'll have you shot though  
drag the little body on fuck like Mamoru Chiba's  
little sorry-o ass, go ask, we real  
We burn Negaverse colors like fuckin Cherry Hill  
then in the Ninties when you was in diapers still  
Sailor senshi, you better believe the hype is real  
This is no joke, i don't smoke, but i toke  
enough second hand to make my fuckin B.O. choke  
I'm an O.G. you're fuckin wit a G.I. Joe  
Bia, Bia, Miya, Mio a vida a loca  
i'm a psycho, Mamoru aint got shit on me  
when i retire i'll be spittin baby food on people  
it at San Ceedrow Ranch huddled up next to a ho with slippers on humpin  
her  
legs  
you ever had your cat peeled back? or your shit pushed in?  
I'll put my crystal in you like a fuckin pin cushin  
slice your ear clear off, Mimete and Diamond  
I'll show you how to fuckin kill a man like Rubius  
Nobody told you that i'm loco ese?  
I lack every sane chemical in my membrane  
I'm Tsukino Usagi and it is for dees tits  
and you can get each one for free so feast up  
i pee in a cup for 3 months, i'm having a E-party  
for easter, please come  
  
Makoto:  
We gon' bring it to anybody who want it  
you want it? you gon' get it  
Name him and we gon hit him, chew him up  
and spit him out   
too much venom  
and if you roll wit' him we gon' fuck you up wit' him  
you can do all them push ups to pump up ya chest  
i got a jupiter oak evo to pump up ya chest  
have you gaspin for air after that bolt hit ya chest  
fear me like you fear God cuz i bring death  
silver back gorilla in the tokyo jungle  
i'm the strongest around, you know how i get down  
i watch gangsta flicks and root for the bad guy  
turn it off before it ends because the bad guy dies  
if you tryin' to buy powers from the bitch that look ?  
so what they got bodies on 'em they still look new  
you can raise your voice like you finna fuck somethin'  
when i raise my hand, shit i'm finna light somethin  
they say i walk like Minako and talk like Mamoru  
if the bitch then got love, well then the bitch don't know me  
haha, sorry kid  
  
Hotaru:  
Youmaz know what i'm about out here  
I don't toot my own horn cause i don't have to  
You can run your own mouth, i don't care  
If you get too close i'm gon' clap you  
it's too real out here, to be scared  
A real girl gon' do whatever she has to  
A girl is the last thing you should fear  
Them hoes sit on the ground unless they catch you  
We all die 1 day... 


End file.
